


I'd Spend All My Lives With You

by Softasamarshmallow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Louis, Brother Liam, Caring Harry, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Hybrid Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Liam being a good brother, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Harry, Sick Louis, Songwriter Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "“E-Excuse me?”Harry shrieked (not very manly at all) in fright, whipping around at the timid voice from behind him, only to successfully fling himself off the bed to the sounds of a startled squeak.“I… Um. Is, Is you alright?” That timid (and rather melodic, if he’d let himself admit it) voice rasped out, the curly brunette blinking up in shock as a fluffy head popped over the bed, peering down at him with large worried orbs.“Oops. I’m fine. I’m Harry, by the way.” He huffed out, winded by the unexpected change of events as he cautiously leaned himself up onto his elbows, the small sweater clad figure inching back carefully on his bed.“Hi Ha-rreh.”"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tronnor_stylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronnor_stylinson/gifts).



Harry sighed wearily as he closed his bedroom door behind him, muting the sounds of the party going on in his living room. It’d been Liam’s- his flatmate- idea to throw the party; a small housewarming party of sorts, them being in their final year at university and finally having the funds to move to a much nicer flat from their previous ones.

Harry would have been enjoying himself immensely more if not for the fact that he had a morning (incredibly early, might he add) class, led by an absolute witch of a lecturer (who he was somewhat terrified of, sue him), the next day and would rather not be hung over for it- which had therefor led to his absolute sobriety.

It was a shitty situation to be in, considering how much fun everyone else seemed to be having, but.

It was what it was.

He sat on the edge of his bed, running an exhausted hand over his face as he exhaled heavily, making to flop himself back on his bed when suddenly-

“E-Excuse me?”

Harry shrieked (not very manly at all) in fright, whipping around at the timid voice from behind him, only to successfully fling himself off the bed to the sounds of a startled squeak.

“I… Um. Is, Is you alright?” That timid (and rather melodic, if he’d let himself admit it) voice rasped out, the curly brunette blinking up in shock as a fluffy head popped over the bed, peering down at him with large worried orbs.

“Oops. I’m fine. I’m Harry, by the way.” He huffed out, winded by the unexpected change of events as he cautiously leaned himself up onto his elbows, the small sweater clad figure inching back carefully on his bed.

“Hi Ha-rreh.”

“Hi. Um. Who are you, and what are you doing here? In my room, I mean.”

“I’s Louis. Where is Li?” Harry scrunched up his face in contemplation, mind stalling on the adorableness of the tiny, tiny man-child before realizing who the so-called ‘Li’ might be.

“Li? Oh! Do you mean Liam?”

“Yes, Li!” The little- _Louis_ chirped, bouncing excitedly from where he was perched in a lazy crouch on the bed, sapphire orbs glittering with happy recognition at the name.

“He’s outside, you know, where the party is. Which is also where you should be, I assume.” Harry poised with an inquisitive tinge to his voice, even though he’d been sure he wouldn’t have missed the (very admittedly gorgeous) being if he’d entered through the front doors.

“Party? What is party?” Louis questioned, head tilted to the side cutely.

Harry clenched his fist tightly at his sides, fighting the overwhelming urge to dash forward to wrap the lithe figure in a huge bear hug (that, or to keel over and die from cuteness overload- either was entirely possible at this point).

He also thinks he may have accidentally let out a small growl.

“Holy crap! What-! Are those… Are those _ears_?!” Harry yelped incredulously as the grey beanie slipped from Louis’ head, two fluffy caramel ears popping up from beneath the ruffled mop of hair, twitching at the exclamation as their owner hummed quizzically.

“Yes? Lou has ears, so does Harry!”

“Can I touch them?” He asked hesitantly, arm frozen between them where he’d reached out instinctively to touch- to check that they were real.

“Hmm… Harry will- hurt Louis?” The younger male poised tentatively, cowering almost imperceptibly into the duvet as Harry flinched in shock.

“What? No! No, I just… they look soft. I don’t want to hurt you, I promise.”

“Okay.” The lanky male crept forward cautiously, movements slow and hand gentle as it finally slid through those feathery strands; Louis melted into the touch, curling into his lap with a happy hum as he scratched tenderly at the base of those intriguing ears.

“Hey. You’re just like a little kitty, aren’t you, love.” Harry murmured in wonder, huffing out laughter as Louis preened and pushed up eagerly into his palm with a blissful purr, practically swallowed up into Harry’s much larger frame. He frowned at the heat radiating from the kitten-boy, sweeping a cool palm under his bangs to feel for his temperature.

“Are you feeling alright, Lou? You’re burning up.”

They jumped apart, startled as the door flew open, Liam’s head popping through the gap.

“Harry? Are you in there- _Louis_?”

“Li!”

“I- what? Louis, what are you doing here?” Liam gaped, gaze flickering between Harry and Louis in bafflement as Harry shrugged, casually reaching out once more to run his long fingers along the soft fur of the latter’s ears.

“He was looking for you and somehow ended up in my room.”

“He’s my brother- well, adopted, as you can probably guess, but... What are you doing all the way out here, Lou? Did you come alone?”

“Want Li, don’t feel good.”

“Aww babe, you’re sick again? Come on, love, you can sleep in my room, okay? I’ll call Mum and Dad to let them know you’re here too.” Liam soothed sympathetically, brows pinched curiously when both Harry and the hybrid protested; Harry in somewhat displaced protectiveness, because Louis just _belonged_ there, snuggled in the warm cocoon of his bed; the latter whining and shaking his head sadly as he burrowed beneath the warm covers of Harry’s bed.

“Wanna stay with Ha-ree, please Li.”

“No, Li, don’t- He’s fine. He can have my bed; you don’t have to move him, especially when he’s not feeling well. And you go back to the party, Li, I’ll take care of him.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t-”Liam started, wavering when Harry waved off his protests with a mock stern look, Louis peeking out at him with pleadingly hopeful eyes.

“I want to.”

“I- If you’re sure.”

“We’ll be fine, Li.”

~

Harry pursed his lips worriedly, reaching out to smooth down the edges of the soft gel fever reducer he’d stuck on Louis’ forehead; Liam’d stuck his head in a few moments ago to bring him some medicines he could use, and Harry had given him them accordingly, but his fever was seemingly refusing to break.

He sighed, running his fingers through the younger male’s hair soothingly, attention flickering distractedly to his laptop where they had a (long forgotten) movie still going, and then back to his side, where the hybrid had been lightly dozing with his head on Harry’s shoulder.

He wasn’t sure when they’d fallen into such familiarity with each other; even though he’d felt a strange pull towards Louis and knew he was a goner right from the very first time he’d met those gorgeous eyes (and face, and then ears), but the next thing he knew, it was all gentle touches and soft words, accompanied by a cuddly kitten right by his side.

And he was _gone_.

Unrepentantly.

Harry smiled warmly when he noticed those bright baby blues staring up at him, reaching down to flick loose bangs away, grin widening as the other male pressed into his touch with a pleased hum.

“Hi love, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?” Louis shook his head with a whine, pouting up adorably at Harry while tightening his grip on the curly haired male’s top, a silent signal for him not to leave.

Harry chuckled, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to his forehead, freezing at the intimate action that had come _too_ naturally to him _._

 _Where did that come from??_ He pondered, internally freaking out at Louis’ possible reaction- there was _something_ growing between them, for sure, but still, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was inappropriate on his part.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden peck on his cheek, dimples pooling as Louis returned his affectionate gesture happily, slumping back into his comfortable perch beneath Harry’s arm with a contended purr.

_He was so gone._

~

Liam shut the front door behind him with a strained smile, having just seen the last of his part guests out; Harry’d said that it was fine to have the party till whenever, and in return, he’d promised Harry that they would keep the noise down, considerate of the younger male’s early schedule- but he couldn’t stop worrying about Louis, now that he was here.

_And sick._

 It wasn’t the first time that Louis was sick- he had a rather fragile constitution after all; something to do with his biology perhaps, or maybe just years of ill treatment or somewhat resulting in his weakened system (Liam wasn’t really sure about this last point, the hybrid not having spoken of his past, but he had his suspicions)- but he did have a knack for playing things down more often than not; he made a 2 hour train journey all the way _alone_ after all, and God knows how long his idiot of a brother was running around sick before that.

It was only natural that he worried.

Liam crept along the hallway, feet pattering silently down to Harry’s door, tapping in lieu of a knock to alert them of his presence (if they were awake, that is), before cautiously cracking the door open and sticking his head through the gap.

He smiled affectionately at the sight before him, cooing almost inaudibly as he snuck a photo to send to his parents.

_Louis made a new friend! (Also his very own protector)_

Harry laid sprawled on his bed, arm flung out to the side and yet still curled protectively around the tiny figure burrowed into his side, Louis’ head pillowed on his chest with two small fist clenched possessively around the larger male’s shirt, the two of them passed out with blissful smiles on their faces.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to worry so much anymore, if Harry was going to stick around.

-                     

Harry knocked on the door nervously, smoothing his hand through his curls in a futile attempt to tame them and tugging at the hem of his shirt just as the door swung open to reveal his puppy of a flat mate, one arm supporting what looked like a pile of blankets against his hip.

It’d been slightly under 3 months since he first met Louis, and a couple of months since he last saw him- one of the most excruciating periods in his life, because he wasn’t sure if he would get to see the hybrid again, and that was just.

_No._

But then Liam had rung him, a week into their winter break, inviting him over to his family home in Wolverhampton to celebrate Louis’ birthday- a _Christmas Eve_ baby; Harry always knew the younger male was something special- citing that _Louis_ had specifically requested for _his_ presence.

Louis wanted to see him again.

Harry couldn’t possibly say no to that-or to Louis- and so here he was, heart thumping furiously with eagerness for their ( _very_ long awaited, in his opinion) reunion.

 “Hey H, thanks for coming.” Liam greeted with a warm smile, stepping aside as he nodded for the taller male to come in.

 “It’s no problem at all, ‘m happy to be here. Thanks for inviting me.” Harry smiled, raising his brows in silent query at the lump in his arms.

“This little one here has, unfortunately, gotten himself a little cold. Harry’s here, babe, don’t you want to say hi to him?” Liam sighed, gently jiggling the warmly bundled hybrid to rouse him, Louis lifting his head blearily with a tired mewl.

“Hi Harry.”

“Hi love, and happy birthday.”

Louis ducked his head into Liam’s neck shyly, whispering something into the elder’s ear. Liam laughed, grinning widely at the younger male, his brown eyes gleaming with amusement as they darted to Harry, the latter observing the unfolding scene with undisguised curiosity.

Louis missed Harry.

Granted, he hadn’t even realized how much he missed the tall male until _now;_ knew he’d missed him from the countless dreams of forest green eyes and long curly hair, gentle touches and honey slow drawls, but now that he had the real thing right in front of him… it was as if the tightness in his chest was finally relenting, allowing him to _finally breathe_.

 _Harry was like a breath of fresh air_ , he mused wonderingly, _nice to have and to be around, and entirely necessary for survival._

“I’m sure he will, babe. Why don’t you ask him?” Louis peeped timidly, turning huge hopeful puppy eyes to the curly haired male when his older brother nodded encouragingly.

“P-Please, can, can Harry carry Lou?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure.” He blinked, pleasantly surprised at the request. He shuffled closer as Louis stretched out towards him as an infant would, one arm secured beneath the hybrid’s bum and the other sliding under his arms to rub calming circles into his back as the younger boy coughed delicately.

“Miss Harry.” Louis mumbled, nuzzling into his neck. Harry pressed a lingering kiss to his temple, holding on tightly as he murmured sweet nothings into his ear.

Liam gestured for his parents with a wink, one finger pressed to his lip as they stalked over curiously, eyes softening with fondness at the heartwarming sight.

“Missed you too, kitten, more than you know.”

~

Louis yawned softly, oblivious to the conversation around him as he languidly played with the heart shaped paper plane necklace that Harry’d gifted him for his birthday. He hadn’t expected anything from the older male- his presence was more than enough really- but this was something _Harry_ got him; something that he’d chosen specifically for _him,_ while thinking of him.

Louis doesn’t think he’s ever had anyone else treat him like this before- like he _mattered._

He had Liam, and Geoff and Karen, who were undoubtedly the best family he could have hoped for, and he would eternally be grateful to them for taking him in all those years ago, but no one the way Harry meant to him.

_Love Harry._

He thought drowsily just as he lightly dozed off, head still wooly from his low running fever, little purrs rumbling from his chest. He nuzzled closer towards Harry’s comforting warmth in his sleep, Harry instinctively moving to wrap his arm around his small frame, allowing him to rest comfortably against his shoulder.

_“-let’s get Lou to bed, he must be exhausted; he’s still sick after all, the poor thing.”_

_“Um, would you like me to take him? I don’t want to wake him…”_

_“Oh, would you, Harry? That’d be lovely, the little love is attached to you.”_

“Harry…” Louis mumbled unconsciously, shifting to latch on to the tall male as he was roused a little by the rocking motions, Harry glancing down at him with a doting smile.

“Sleep, baby kitten, I’ve got you.” He whispered, tucking the hybrid into bed and smoothing his bangs away from his face.

“Cuddle, Harry?”

“I…” Harry hesitated, peeking back unsurely to the door where Liam was waiting, having shown him the way. Liam waved him off with a nod and a cheeky wink, closing the door behind him, footsteps pattering back down the hallway.

“Please, Harry? Want cuddles with Harry.”

“Okay, kitten, come here.” Harry shuffled beneath the covers, gently curling Louis into his arms and pressing a warm kiss to his forehead.

“Now go to sleep, alright, baby? You need to get better.”

“…Night, Daddy…”

“I-…” Harry froze, eye wide and body tensed with surprise at the endearment.

It wasn’t that he minded it per say- far from it, actually- but he just wasn’t sure what Louis _meant_ by the term.

Louis curled closer with a small questioning mewl, confused by the tension in his body; Harry sighed, softening as he watched the kitten hybrid rub his cheek serenely against the inked sparrows by his chest.

“Goodnight, baby.”

-

“Li, when will Harry visit Lou?” Louis whined, slinking across the room from where he’d been perched by the window in their family home, watching the steady crowd littering the street below in hopes of finally, _finally_ catching sight of a head of familiar curls.

It’s been almost a month since the last time he saw the elder, having snuck back to London to visit them (especially Harry) early in the semester and fortunately allowed to stay for the rest of the week.

The day they- Liam and him- had left for their home in Wolverhampton where Liam had originally planned to spend his break, was sad.

No, scratch that, it was downright _depressing,_ in Louis’ mind.

_Liam sighed, squatting in front of his now recovered and heavily pouting brother._

_“Lou, come on, it’s time to go now.”_

_“But Harry?” The hybrid requested sadly, hopeful expression shuttering as Liam shook his head negatively._

_“Harry can’t come with us, Lou. He has to work.”_

_“Then Lou’s staying. With Harry.” Louis stated determinedly, stomping his foot and crossing his arms as Liam lifted a skeptical eyebrow at his rather unusual behavior- he’d never seen his younger brother throw a tantrum, and especially not over a **person** (not that there ever really was anyone else in their lives)._

_“You can’t, babe. Now come on, we’re leaving.” Liam sighed, bending down to toss the reluctant kitten over his shoulder and practically manhandling him into the car._

_“NO! HARRY!” Louis shrieked frantically, reaching out with desperate arms, grabbing towards the helplessly on looking male. Harry hurried towards the struggling brother(s), placing a hand on Liam’s shoulder to grab his attention._

  _“Li, let me… I’ll talk to him.”_

_“Hey love.” Harry murmured, kneeling before the younger male to pull him into his arm as Louis sniffled, staring up at him with distressed watery eyes, bottom lip trembling violently._

_“Don’t wanna leave Harry. Please, daddy.”_

_“Oh Lou, baby, I don’t want you to go either, but… you have to. And maybe I can come visit you, okay?”_

_“Lou will miss Harry.” The hybrid blubbered, ears flattened against his hair in sorrow; Harry exhaled deeply, burying his face in the soft mop of hair as he squeezed the small male comfortingly._

_“I’ll miss you too, Lou, so so much. I’ll see you as soon as I can, alright?”_

_“Okay.”_

_And that was that, Liam getting into the driver’s seat and setting off, Louis turned around in the backseat, gazing out the window tearfully to wave at the curly haired male until he faded into a miniscule dot in the distance._

Which brought them to now.

Louis missed Harry.

Liam hummed distractedly, thumbing through the pages of his textbook in which he’d buried himself since a couple of hours ago.

 _University doesn’t understand the concept of a break._ He mused despondently, eyes darting fervently over the heavy text in an attempt to untangle the strings of technical terms. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes wearily as he slumped forward to rest his head against the table, the loud cry of _Liiiiiii_ his only warning before he was ambushed by a sudden weight on his back.

“Lou!” The elder groaned, shifting marginally to peer at his little brother through the corner of his eye, the mischievous hybrid wedged precariously in the gap between the top of his armchair and his hunched back.

“What do you want, Lou?”

“When will Harry visit Lou, Li?” Louis repeated, lips pursing into an unhappy pout. Liam sighed once more, the hybrid hopping off elegantly as he sat up and turned to face him with a solemn expression.

“Lou, who is Harry to you?”

“Harry is Lou’s friend!” The slim male exclaimed, tail swishing happily behind him as he thought of his curly haired friend.

“Just friends, love? Or do you _like_ him? I mean, do you want to be more than friends with him?” Liam pressed, delicately, watching as the enthusiastic grin dimmed, thin lips pulling down sadly in its wake. Louis paused; tail drooped low as he fixed his gaze to the ground, voice low and soft as he answered.

“Lou doesn’t… Lou loves Harry very much, because Harry is nice and gentle, and warm, and gives the best cuddles, but knows that Harry cannot love Lou the way Lou loves Harry.”

“Why do you think that he _cannot_ love you, babe?”

“Because Louis is Louis.” The kitten hybrid stated simply- as if it was a fact that he could not be loved, was _unlovable_ just because of what ( _who?_ Liam considered silently, heart panging with sorrow for his adopted brother, unsure if Louis’ low self-perception ran deeper than just his genetic makeup _)_ he was.

“Oh babe…”

“’Sokay, Li. Lou always knew that so, Lou will love Harry, _quietly_.” Louis smiled, eyes bright; Liam engulfed him into a tight embrace, heart breaking at the little tremors running through that lithe frame.

He wasn’t sure what Louis’d been through to make him think that way; to make him _believe_ that that was the undeniable truth, but _fuck_ if they weren’t going to change that- him and Harry both, because he saw them together and just _knew_.

“Oh Lou, you’re wrong. You’re so wonderful and lovely and anybody who can’t see that- anyone who doesn’t love you is absolutely daft and just doesn’t know what they will be missing out on.” Liam muttered fiercely, huffing through the tears he could feel burning at the back of his eyes as the small male sniffled pitifully.

“And Harry, he’s not like that, babe. He’s one of the greatest people I know, and he _can_ love you, Lou, and you _do_ deserve that- you deserve someone as great as him. It’s weird coming from me, I know, since I’m meant to be your big bro, but I just- I _know_  Harry, and I know that he won’t hurt you; I trust him with you- and I want you to trust him with you too, okay love?”

“Okay, Li.” Louis agreed.

He wasn’t sure if he could, but he would try at least, and that’s all he knew his older brother was wanting of him.

_But first…_

“…Li? When will Harry visit?” Liam threw his head back, guffawing at the question, ruffling Louis’ hair as he squealed and duck under his arms to escape.

“I don’t know, Lou… I’m not sure that he’ll make it… But tell you what, how about I talk to Mum and Dad for you to come stay with us for a bit?”

“Oh, yes! Yes, yes, please, Li!”

~

Louis sighed wistfully, flopping onto his back as he pouted up at the ceiling.

He missed Harry.

And his cuddles.

And his warmth.

And his smell, and his pretty, _pretty_ eyes, and the slow drawl of his voice whenever he spoke, and his gentle touches (always gentle with Louis, Harry was, and Louis _missed_ it), and the way he would rub between his ears and smooth down his tail, and-

_Louis missed Harry._

Louis sighed again, rolling onto his side to face the window pensively.

He couldn’t.

Or rather, he _shouldn’t_ , really, but.

_Harry…._

Decision made, Louis threw the covers off, scrambling to pull on a large hoodie before sliding the window open and stealthily dropping to his feet on the other side- there were definitely benefits to being part cat after all.

~

Harry stirred, brows wrinkling slightly as he let out a deep exhale, lids fluttering lightly before sluggishly slipping open to reveal bleary emerald orbs.

It was definitely not the late afternoon he’d expected to have awoken in, faint tendrils of barely there sunlight trickling through the curtains, but he wasn’t sure what it was exactly that woke him up, just the feeling of something not-quite-right settling in his gut.

Harry frowned as his phone vibrated on his nightstand with an incoming call- why on earth was Liam calling him at arse o’ clock in the morning?

“’Lo?” He mumbled sleepily, eyes falling back shut.

“ _H, have you seen Louis by any chance? I can’t find him; he’s not in his room.”_

“What do you mean you can’t find him, Li? Have you checked around the house? I haven’t-”

His back was (rather oddly) _hot_ , he suddenly realized, a compact but comfortable weight attached to it, wiry arms snaked around his waist and clung on tightly, little contented purrs rumbling against his skin as-

_Wait._

Harry’s eyes flew open once more, mind racing at the fact that _someone_ was in his _bed, purring_ while acting as the big spoon to his little one. He turned his head to face his intruder, suspicions confirmed at the sight of fluffy caramel hair and triangular ears peeking up cutely at him.

_Louis._

“He’s here, Li; very happily sleeping too, in fact.”

He smiled, carefully shifting on to his other side and gently easing the peacefully sleeping hybrid into his arms, heart melting with fondness as he snuggled closer into his warmth with a quiet mewl. 

“ _Oh thank God! That idiot had me all worried but I had a feeling… He missed you, you know? Been asking about you all day, so I guessed he might have gone to you.”_

“He missed me? Really?” Harry checked, surprise coloring his voice.

_“Yeah, oh my God, wouldn’t stop bugging me about when you were going to visit. You don’t mind if he stays with us for a bit, do you? Promised him I would since he was so upset about not being able to see you.”_

“Oh, yeah, no, of course not; I’d love for him to, Li.” He yawned, lowering himself onto his side and pulling the smaller male even closer to him.

_“Great! Well, I’ll let you get back to sleep, I guess. Just… take care of Lou, alright?”_

“Of course, Li.”

~

When Harry next awoke, at a more _appropriate_ time this round, it was to the sounds of gentle snuffling. Familiar cat ears tickled the soft dusting of stubble beneath his chin as their owner slept on peacefully, lithe body balling up to fit perfectly into the curves of his body. He smiled fondly at the hybrid, carefully extracting himself from his tight grip to prepare breakfast for them.

He loaded a tray up with the plates, feet padding softly on the carpet as he made his way back to the bedroom, peeking in to see the younger male sat up and searching around him desolately, small hands patting confusedly at the groove where he’d lay just moments ago.

“Good morning sunshine.” Harry greeted pleasantly, voice still low and rough with sleep as he lowered the tray before the curious kitten. He chuckled as Louis squeaked happily, leaning forward to lick a broad stripe along his nose.

“Heard you missed me, huh?”

“Lou always miss Harry.” Louis stated simply in response to Harry’s gentle tease, a tinge of cherry pink bloomed across his cheeks as his ears twitched shyly.

Harry melted, leaning forward to place a warm kiss on his forehead.

“I missed you too, kitten. Don’t tell Li this, but I’m glad you snuck out. Now come on, let’s eat before I have to run off to work.”

“Harry?”

“Can… Can Lou come to work with Harry?”

“Um? I don’t- I mean, I guess so? I’m sure it’ll be fine, it’s just that it can be quite crowded at times with, you know, people and I didn’t think you would want to?”

“Lou wants to be with Harry.”

“Okay then, kitten, we’ll go together.”

~

Harry pushed through the door of the bakery with a loud greeting, fingers tangled with Louis’, tenderly leading the hybrid on, the younger male gazing around with bright eyes and eager curiosity.

Barbara bustled through the small door leading to the back, eyes widening momentarily in surprise when she caught sight of the other male, before crinkling with a welcoming smile.

“Morning Harry, and who is this little love here?”

“This is Louis; he’s Liam’s younger brother. Lou, this is Barbara, she’s the owner of this bakery.” Harry introduced while nudging Louis from where he’d been hiding slightly behind him, presenting the beanie clad kitten like a proud parent would. Louis mumbled a shy _hi,_ ducking beneath Harry’s arm to wrap both of his own around the tall male’s waist bashfully as Barbara cooed fondly at them.

“Hello, sweetie, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“I hope it’s okay that he came in to work with me; I didn’t want to leave him alone at home…” Harry asked with a sheepish smile, Barbara swatting at him with rolled eyes as Louis squeaked timidly with hopeful eyes.

“Don’t be silly, hun, it’s fine. I’ll be delighted to have him around.”

~

Bells tinkled lightly to signal the arrival of a customer, Harry popping his head up at the back where he’d been preparing the dough for a tray of scones while chuckling heartily at the disgruntled expression on Louis’ face when flour puffed up in his face as he tried to help.

He was a great help, even though Harry (or Barbara) had to teach him every single technique- the kitten didn’t even know how to _whisk-_ but he tried, and Harry felt his heart melting every time he beamed widely, looking up at him with excited eyes when he got something right.

Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it before his heart gave out on him, but if it was to the sound of Louis’ giggles, then, he thought, it would be worth it.

“I’ll be right back, Lou, just keep working at the dough for me?”

“Hi, what can I get you- Oh.” Harry faltered, plastering on a strained smile when he saw the blonde girl leaned against the counter, red lips tilting into a flirtatious grin.

“Um, hi Taylor. What would you like?”

“How about your number?”

_Ew._

Harry thought with a hidden grimace, flinching internally (and probably externally too judging by the look on her face) as the blonde pressed forward even more, half on the counter, cleavage pushed together rather obscenely.

Harry was more of a bum guy.

 _Louis has a nice bum_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully, which.

He _did_ , but that wasn’t the point right now.

Harry needed an out from this situation, mind whirling as he fumbled through an uncomfortable response to Taylor’s advances. He did try telling her that he was gay, but she had either not known the meaning of the word, or simply didn’t care.

He’s got a pretty good inkling that it’s the latter, and that she- honest to God- was convinced that she could _persuade_ him.

“I, um, well. Look I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” He started, nearly letting out a frightened squeal as he stumbled painfully into the corner of the pastry fridge when her lips pouted together (Louis’ was much, _much_ cuter) and she leaned over (on top of?) the counter _even more_ with a whined _why._

_Help._

As if sensing his cry for help, the little back door swung open, Louis sticking his head through cutely.

“Harry?”

Harry spun to face him, relief evident on his face as the lithe male bounced over happily to him, hair dusted with sugar.

“Who is _that?”_

Oh.

Harry had almost forgotten about her, lost in the little giggles emanating from his kitten as he combed the white powder from his hair.

“Wait is that- Is he your boyfriend?” she cried disbelievingly, finger pointed at Louis, the small male cowering minutely under her harsh glare. Harry pushed himself to his full height, stepping forward to shield Louis from her, his eyes flashing dangerously as he hissed lowly.

“That’s none of your business, and I’ll thank you to stop frightening him. He’s done nothing to deserve that, and we’d like it if you left now, actually.” He looked over at the warm weight hovering behind him, Louis fisting at the hem of his shirt and cuddling up in his protective arms, reaching up to kiss his cheek in thanks.

“But-” Taylor protested, Harry repeating his demand with his eyes still trained on Louis, stomping her foot brattily as she marched from the bakery.

“Are you alright, baby kitten? I’m sorry that she wasn’t nice to you.”

“It’s okay. Lou has Harry.”

-

_It was dark when he opened his eyes- the kind that was an absolute black just closing in on him, gnawing at his bones and sinking into his veins._

_He rolled up further into himself._

_He wasn’t sure where he was, or why he was here, though there was familiarity in the darkness; something far and vague, as if from a lifetime ago._

_Dredging up his courage, Louis slowly uncurled himself, testing out his strength (weak, but existent), before carefully shuffling forward on his palms and knees. He made it a couple of steps before he was jerked backwards slightly, startled by the tug on his ankles; he gasped, heart racing, the sounds of his blood rushing in his ears breaking the otherwise suffocating silence as he waited for whoever- **whatever-** it was to drag him back._

_To punish him._

_He gasped, panting heavily as the realization struck him._

_And suddenly, he knew where he was._

_Louis reached out behind him, trembling fingers feeling around his ankle with growing dread, a sob tearing from his throat as they touched cold metal._

_He was back **there.**_

_The facility._

_He didn’t know what he did to land him in the cell this time, or where Harry was-_

_Oh God._

_Harry._

_Louis whimpered, panicked thoughts flooding his mind as he struggled helplessly against the chain binding him to the wall- he needed to find Harry._

_Oh God, what if they hurt him?_

_He tugged harshly at the chain, a frustrated growl falling from his lips when it refused to budge, the hard steel biting into his skin; he slumped against the wall in defeat, violent sobs wrecking his small frame as he buried his head into crimson stained hands, accepting the horrific truth of his situation._

_He wasn’t going to get out, and worse- he wasn’t going to be able to save Harry; all because he was too weak._

_“Harry…”_

“Harry!” Louis threw himself upright with a strangled cry, cool sweat soaking the back of his tee as he panted heavily, body trembling with the impact of his nightmare. He felt strong arms slip around his waist, the elder whispering soft assurances into his ear as he was pulled into a warm embrace.

“Hey, hey, Lou, it’s alright. Breathe for me, baby, you’re alright.”

“Daddy…” Louis whimpered, head stuffed into the crook where Harry’s neck met shoulder, taking in the sweet homely scent of the other male as he tried to calm his jagged breaths.

It was just a nightmare; he was alright- _Harry_ was alright.

They were safe.

Harry shushed him, one large palm smoothing down his back in calming circles, the other cradling his head protectively as he sniffled pathetically.

“Daddy, safe?”

“Yes, baby, you’re safe. You’re okay, darling, it was just a nightmare.” Harry frowned, puzzled as Louis shook his head vehemently, burrowing deeper into him, clutching at his top desperately as he repeated his question over and over again.

He wasn’t sure how to respond; wasn’t sure if Louis was warning him of danger, of something he couldn’t sense, or-

Oh.

“Lou, kitten, I’m okay. I’m here, I’m okay.” He whispered, heart aching as the hybrid finally settled at his words, nodding slowly against his neck- Louis wasn’t asking for himself, he was scared for _him._

~

“Lou? Do you…” Harry voiced hesitantly when Louis finally calmed, even though he was still clinging tightly to him.

“Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?” Louis’ breath hitched, large watery sapphire orbs staring up at him as their owner nodded timidly.

He took a deep breath, lacing his small fingers through Harry’s for courage before beginning his tale, starting with a recount of his nightmare- of being trapped back _there,_ unable to break free to help Harry, and how terrified he was.

Harry listened attentively, squeezing Louis’ hand in his to offer comfort, eyes growing wet and breaths catching in horror as Louis went on to tell of his past at the _facility_ \- the place he was brought up in; the place he was _experimented on._

He told him of their experiments; of how on _good_ days, they would only do tests like forcing him to run until his legs gave out and he passed out from exhaustion; of how on _bad_ days, they would force him into a cage with _angry, vicious_ dogs, and expect him to fight, only pulling him out when he was severely mauled, fatally close to bleeding out.

Louis told him about the cell; of how he was thrown into the tiny cramped space if he didn’t pass certain tests, food and water withheld for days on end as he was locked and chained in the darkness; of how he begged and cried, and pleaded for them to let him out, for _someone_ to save him- but no one did.

No one ever did.

Until that one fateful day, when the police had somehow gotten wind of a suspicious experimental lab and raided the place, and Louis had fled amid the chaos, knowing that he was finally free.

He’d no idea where he was going, only that he had to _run;_ and so he did, the sweet taste of fresh air and freedom fuelling him, but then he’d stumbled into relatively crowded park, and terrified by the noise and people, he’d hidden among the bushes.

And that was where Liam’d found him (he’d been chasing after his soccer ball, he’d later told him), shivering and cowering in his torn clothing and scratched up feet, ears flattened against his head.

He’d looked surprised, blinking owlishly at him for a few moments, and Louis was so, _so_ afraid, but then the older male had simply smiled at him, sticking out his hand for a handshake and then pulling his jacket and beanie over the hybrid, stealthily sneaking him out of the bushes and giving him a piggy back all the way home.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

“God…Lou, _baby_.” Harry breathed tearfully, reaching out to press frantic kisses all over Louis’ face, as if to reassure himself that the hybrid was indeed there, before gently but firmly securing the younger male into his arms.

He was never going to let go.

_I’ll protect you._

-

Harry slumped back in his chair, giving up on the text he’d been futilely trying to read for the past few hours. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, stealing furtive glances at his room where Louis’d been snoozing peacefully when he left him, then to Liam where he was sat, hunched over his laptop as he worked steadily on his assignment.

“Hey Li?” Harry hedged cautiously, wavering with uncertainty as the other male hummed distractedly in response.

“Do you… Would it be okay with you if I asked Lou to be my boyfriend?” Liam paused, fingers drawing to an abrupt halt. He turned slowly, brow lifted skeptically at the curly haired male as Harry stared back with wide eyed trepidation.

“Harry, are you asking me for _permission_ to date my brother?” Liam deadpanned, lips tipping into an amused smirk as the younger male blushed.

“Well, I mean, yeah?”

“Of course, you idiot; I trust you. ‘Sides, I think Lou would kill me in my sleep if I dared to say no.” Liam rolled his eyes at him, swiveling back to his work, not bothering to suppress the manic grin he knew he was sporting.

It’s just- he was so _happy._

It wasn’t as if he was surprised- anyone who saw them together wouldn’t be, really, not once they saw the way they look at each other; the way they revolved around each other, as if instinctually- and frankly speaking, he’d been waiting a long time for this to happen, ever since that very first time he’d seen Louis wrapped up in Harry’s arms, warm and peaceful.

He was glad that Louis had Harry, someone to love him and protect him, and to show him that it was okay- that _he_ was able to be loved too, cat bits and all.

~

Louis beckoned at one of the shyer kittens surrounding him, cooing as he scooped it up into his arms, bopping it affectionately on its little nose. Harry sat beside him, heart melting with adoration as he watched Louis interact with the tiny fluff balls.

He’d thought that Louis would like this place- a small, lesser known cat café that he’d stumbled across one day while wandering- perfect for this very important occasion.

“Lou? I was wondering, if you would, maybe, that is…” He fidgeted, looking away momentarily before inhaling deeply, shoulders set with determination. He stared up into the hybrid’s large innocent orbs, beguiled by the absolute trust he saw there as Louis waited patiently for him to continue.

 “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend? Lou? Harry likes Lou?” Louis blinked, head tilted with a confused frown, finger pointing needlessly at himself. Harry chuckled, pulling his small hand into his own larger palm, pressing a tender kiss to his knuckles.

“I do, kitten. I like you very, _very_ much.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Harry repeated, lips stretching into an ecstatic grin- he’d thought that maybe the kitten hybrid did return his feelings; that he wasn’t the only one who felt the connection between them, right from that very first meeting.

He’d certainly _hoped,_ but actually hearing it-

_God._

It was _far_ gone beyond a dream come true.

Louis shrugged somewhat nonchalantly, as if it were obvious that he would say yes, lowering the kitten back onto the ground and burrowing into Harry’s side with a contented sigh.

“Lou likes Harry too.”

~

Harry thanked the driver, hooking an arm beneath Louis’ thighs and lifting him easily out of the cab, the other arm wrapped around the kitten’s back and supporting his head against his shoulder as the younger male continued to nap peacefully.

He climbed the stairs to their apartment, deliberating in front of their door before softly kicking at the wood with his foot. Liam peeked out curiously at them, smiling in understanding as he stepped aside to let Harry in. He chuckled at how tiny Louis looked, the way he was clinging onto the tall male just as an infant would.

“How was your date?”

“Oh, it was fantastic, thanks. He agreed, by the way.” Harry sighed blithely, dimples pooling as he beamed widely at the other male, emerald eyes dancing with obvious elation.

“Of course he did, H. I’ll be surprised if he didn’t- Lord knows how infatuated he is with you.”

“…Daddy…” Louis murmured sleepily, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s shoulder, the elder freezing as Liam whirled around with narrowed eyes.

“Did he just-?”

“Yeah, but it’s not- I didn’t- he’s called me that a couple of times, but I honestly don’t know why, I didn’t…” Harry fumbled, words jumbled in his rush to placate his flat mate. Liam laughed, shaking his head at the flustered male.

“I know- well, I don’t but I’d hoped you wouldn’t defile my baby brother quite so soon. I was just messing with you.”

“I- I’m just going to bed now.”

With that, Harry spun around, face flushed with mortification as he all but sprinted into his room, Liam cackling evilly behind him.

~

“Here you go, baby.” Harry lowered a plate of full English in front of Louis, the younger male chirping a happy _thank you Daddy_ at him.

Right in front of Liam.

And there went his hopes that the issue would be put at rest, Harry thought, sighing in resignation as he caught the amused gleam in his flat mate’s eyes.

“Why is Harry daddy, Lou?” Harry choked, spluttering senselessly as Liam grinned cheekily at him.

“Harry calls Lou baby, so Harry must be Daddy.” Louis stated simply, more involved in poking at his eggs and shoveling little bits of sausage into his mouth, oblivious to the sounds of Harry choking (again) at his answer and his brother guffawing obnoxiously at his furiously red face.

“Besides, Daddy takes care of Lou. Lou loves Daddy.”

-

Harry barged into their flat with an excited squeal, startling the two brothers from their lazy sprawl on the couch. He picked Louis up as he jumped into his arms in greeting, spinning him around in circles as the hybrid giggled in delight from his infectious excitement.

“They want me! Li, they are going to record my songs!”

“Holy shit, really? That’s great, Harry!” Liam leapt up, clapping Harry on his back with a thrilled grin.

“I know! Oh my God, it’s like a dream come true.” Harry sighed happily, humming mindlessly as he stroked his thumb along the pointy bone of Louis’ shoulder, his small boyfriend purring blissfully.

“I know! Seriously, congrats on that, I’m so proud of you!”

“What is Daddy and Li talking about?” Louis wondered aloud, ears perked up cutely with interest at their obvious exhilaration.

“You know how Harry writes songs, babe? Well, there’s a record label that wants to record his songs. You’re gonna be proper famous, aren’t you, H!” Liam teased; Harry and him both missing the way Louis frowned at his words.

It’s not till later that night, both of them settled snugly with a movie in bed, that Louis brings the topic up again.

“Daddy?” He called quietly, slim fingers tracing the outline of Harry’s butterfly tattoo idly.

“Yes baby?” Harry replied, eyes still focused on the movie even as he shivered under the feather light touches. Louis remained silent, thinking through his words carefully.

“Will Daddy forget Lou?” Harry whipped around, curls sent flying from the force, jaw slack as he gaped at Louis, horrified.

“What? No! No, baby, of course not!”

“But… but Daddy will meet lots of people. Maybe, Daddy will find someone else?” Louis posed timidly, small body curled as if to protect himself.

And it _hurt._

It hurt to see his love so unsure about himself, about his _worth_ that he thought that Harry would just- could _possibly_ just- _leave_ him.

Harry _hurt._

Harry lunged towards Louis, tugging the small hybrid into a tight embrace as he whispered fierce assurances to him, promises intertwined with every kiss he painted across his skin.

“No! Lou, I don’t want anyone else, I promise. There won’t _be_ anyone else. It’s just you, kitten, just you and me.”

~

“Lou? Baby, are you awake?” Harry whispered, fingers tracing gently across the hybrid’s arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake as Louis shivered from the feather light touch.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I was thinking… I wanna show you something, kitten.” Harry murmured softly, ignoring the confused whine of protest from behind him as he slipped out of bed; digging through their closet, he pulled out his worn pair of boots, fishing out a small box hidden within.

“I-I got this for you a while back, but I just wasn’t sure- about timing, and all that, you know? But after tonight, I just thought- Well, it just seemed like the perfect time.” The tall male trailed off awkwardly, thumb smoothing over the velvet cover of the box in a tender caress. Louis pushed into a sitting position, slim fingers reaching out carefully.

“W-What is it, Daddy?”

Harry sighed, inhaling deeply to gather his courage before lifting his head and meeting his kitten’s curious but somewhat timid gaze. He flipped the lid open, eyes darting back down to stare fondly at the ring nestled within- a simple white gold band, traced with an intricate woven design- as Louis gasped in surprise.

“It’s a promise ring, baby; and one day, I hope that I will be able to replace it with a more official one- but for now, this is a promise from me to you, that no matter what happens from here on; no matter what job I find, or who I meet, you’re going to be the one I want. You’re always going to be my number one, Lou, and that’s not going to change.”

“Lou- I- _D-Daddy.”_ Louis choked out in a silent whimper, eyes filling rapidly with the mess of overwhelming emotions swirling within him, shaky arms reaching to grasp at the hem of Harry’s shirt as the elder enclosed him into warm arms.

“Shh, it’s alright, baby. You’re okay; I love you so much, Lou. I just wanted you to know that.”

“Lou loves Daddy too- So much, very, _very_ much.”

“Then I hope you will agreed to my next request, kitten; I know it might be a bit soon considering that we’ve only been dating for a few months, but… please move in with me, Lou?” Harry breathed, heart thudding with anticipation.

Louis smiled, tipping his head to seal their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“Of course, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooooo! I've been working on this one for a while now (for those of you who read Baby Of Mine, this was the longer one I wrote that was meant to be Baby!Lou, and sorta just went off on its own track), and wanted to get it all done before I posted it. I did have a second part intended, but I'm not sure if that will ever be completed or posted), which is why this is sort of written as a stand alone type thing, with a rather hopeful ending :)
> 
> Anyway! I hope that you enjoy, and as per usual, kudos, comment, prompt pleaseeeeee and thank you!


End file.
